Nothing Else Matters
by RatchetXHide
Summary: The trine have younglings that they try to hide from the war, but what happens when they end up in the war with their younglings and then find out their oldest is in love with someone their age? Bluestreak/Sunstreaker/Sideswipe, Blitz/Blurr, Wheeljack/Ratchet, etc.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. I am really going out on a limb here. This story is something I keep working on. It will end up being this story and a side story that goes along with it. The diary entries will be mainly in the other part, but I really wanted to open with a little details. They will all be _like this (italic) _. Comm links are :like this: . Then bond links will be bold. Ada is the carrier, Atar is the father figure(s). Ummm... Anything else, just feel free to ask.**

**Nano-klik = 1 sec.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Im writing this as if you some mech found this after the war.__ My name is Blitz. I really don't __know what to say __ Gosh, I am starting to sound like my Ada. Anyway, my Ada is Bluestreak. He is magnificent and tranquil. I have heard rumors a__mo__u__ng passing troops __that no one ever want__ed__ to be on his bad side__. He was know for being the best__ snipper__ in the galaxy__. But that is something I__'ve __yet to see. Ada is in a trine with__ two impresive mechs,__ Suntreaker and Sideswipe. I have a __ravishing __younger__ sister named Starfire__.__ When my genitors __told me that she was going to be a femme__, I __suggested to them__ she should be pink and __to my amazement she __Her paint __was__ a hot pink with pale blue and some slight black accents. Her paint __use to be so bold and vibrant but with time it started to fade__. I hope to find someone to __who can make her vibrant__ once more._

_We have stayed in communities here__,__ traveling as we need to. Along the way, we stopped to restock, liv__ing__ amongst others. I have found a number of mechs and femmes that had no problem teaching me anything if not everything they knew. Some were even __gracious enough to pass down__ equipment and/or books to help me. I can't say that I know enough to be considered__ a__specialist_. _I know enough to help my family, friends, and community__,__ maybe even save a life. One day I would love to train under someone li__ke the Ratchet my __genitor__s sp__o__k__e__ so highly of and__ become a great medic__ like him__._

_In one of the first communities we stopped in, I met an __alluring__ and __compelling__ mech__.__ I was in training with the local medic when he entered the room. He was severly beat up and wore many open wounds. The doctor left my training to aid him as I silently watched. I didn't know, but that __he __would change my life forever..._

"Blitz, are you ready to leave?" Bluestreak called from the backroom of the snug ship. "This may be the last community for a while."

"Give me nano-klik," Blitz called back.

Grabbing his few things, he looked, counting his belongings so none would be left. The most cherished items were sealed in a tiny, secure box in the bottom.

"Yes Ada. I am ready," he called back returning to his wrighting area on the ship. Slipping out his datapad he began to write...

_He had a __rave li__ke, blue paint scheme and held himself __like a Prime__. After __i assested __in his __repaired, I never dreamed to see him again in my life. But with each community we__ stopped at__, we seemed to meet and grow closer and closer. Finding out he was my genitors age made me decide not to tell my genitors about him. I will write more about him when I get the chance. Oh, his name is Blurr._

_Blitz_

Turning off the datapad, he hid it in the ship his genitors were traveling in.

:Blurr, are you near?: Blitz commed, listening to the silence wishing for a responce. :If you can hear me, we are leaving the colony and headed out again.:

He knew he shouldn't hope for miracles, but he could try. Offlining his optics, he prepared himself for the long trip ahead of him.

* * *

**Blitz and Starfire are my OC's. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

**Beta-ed by my sister on 6/26/15. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Just got this part edited. I have another part and a half typed up. Just waiting for my Beta to sit down with me and edit it. :) If anyone has any question or comments, I would love to hear them. It is going to get hard around August for chapters to get posted due to school. But until then, I will work on my chapters at least an hour a day.**

**Beta: ~Vos Die Scheiße Kopf**

* * *

It had been quite a number days since any Decepticon activity on Earth. It was to quiet, sinister and unnerving. All the missions were to seek out new energon deposits or sent to scout out old Decepticon mines, gathering leftover parts and energon. Miko took Bulkhead to Japan and showed him her home town and the festivals. Bulkhead commed in one evening saying Miko decorated him so they could be in the festivals. Raf and Bumblebee went out to race toy cars before the nightly viedo games. Bumblebee always had a soft spot for Raf and was honestly a child at heart, so he loved playing games with Raf. Jack and Arcee continued to drive all over Nevada that they could get the time. Between Arcee missions and Jack working there wasn't much time for them. Optimus Prime stayed with Ratchet and Wheeljack back at base as they waited for any sign of activity from the Prime was ocasionly out driving looking for any sign of danger. Optimus Prime and the others knew that at the slightest sign of danger, the children and their guardians would be bridged back to the safety of the base.

They stood there motionless watching the silent, halcyon screen for what seamed like an eternity. Optimus Prime finally left the room to attend to matters equalty inportant. As the room became more vacant Wheeljack smiled and moved to stand behind Ratchet before wrapping his arms gently around his waist.

"You are lucky no one is here," Ratchet muttered stubbornly as he continued his endless working.

"I wouldn't do it if anyone was here and you know that," Wheeljack whispered in his audio receptors.

"Thanks," Ratchet smiled and leaned into his secret lover as he continued to his extensive work.

"Anything for you, Sunshine," Wheeljack said smirking causing Ratchet to grumble.

Sunshine, the antagonizing nickname Wheeljack gave him that made him mutter and groan. It reminded Ratchet of a few rambunctious younglings in his past and one of many reason his temper had grown as bad as it currently is. Those were the remarkable times before the war and before they had to leave their home behind. The times when you worried more about energon and the younglings playing than energon, war, death, and the destruction of your home planet as well as it's people. Those were also the days when you had bonds, love, family, and sparklings. Now those only seem to get in the way of the survival of your kin .

Fighting back his emotions, Ratchet slightly pulled away to get closer to the computer as he typed vigorously at his work. Wheeljack took note of his motion and as hurt as he was, he let it pass without retribution. He was fully aware what the war had done to his lover and he loathed it, but he had learned there was nothing he could do. Releasing his hold on Ratchet, he moved to the medical berth,observing him as he worked on his medical coding project in silence. If nothing else, he could at least make sure he took in energon when it was needed and recharge when the sun fell.

Wheeljack didn't know all Ratchet went through during the war. They where separated for part of the war along with three sparkling. He joined the Wreckers in an attempt to stay with the few mechs he knew and to find those that whom they lost. He searched far and wide and when he had time looked through what was left of his disbodied commrads. He was always fearful he would find some of the younglings that he come to know or finding Ratchet amoung the remains. Each new community or passing mech he asked and yet no one had seen or heard of his beloved. In some ways he felt hopeful, but that also brought more fear than before. Fear that the Decepticons could have taken down their ship or even taken the prisoner. There was only a minuscule chance that they would live through it all.

The hardest part for him was the question of what would he do if he found out that Ratchet and the sparklings had died? Wheeljack had pondered that on and knew he would die. There was no way he could live his life without the one his spark calls out for and Ratchet knew that. Ratchet had admitted the same thing to him. Even though they had never spoke to Optimus Prime about it, they both knew that he knew about their "secret" relationship. But it was war, it was a secret to protect each other from the Decepticons.

Moving to the other computer, Ratchet started pulling up sub-menus and scanning screens.

"Something happening?"

"I have an internal alarm set up to the computer for anything beyond Earth's atmosphere. Something is out there, but I am not sure what yet. A ship, could be either side or neutral. We will have to wait till it gets closer in or passes to find out," Ratchet explained as he put a tracker on it.

Wheeljack nodded as he watched Ratchet work vigorously. That could mean more Autobots to help even things, that could mean more Decepticons to make the odds even more against them, or it could be nothing like Ratchet said.

"How often does it go off and end up just passing by?"

"More times than not, Jackie," Ratchet said using Wheeljack's nickname this time. "Anyway, I got to call the sparklings home before it gets to late. They need to head home and we must to recharge soon after."

"As long as you energize first, Ratchet. You can't forget this time."

"I won't. Promise," Ratchet said with a slight smile as he commed Bumblebee, Arcee and bulkhead to let them know it was time to take the children home.

After those comms, Ratchet made sure the ground bridge was ready to recieve Arcee and Jack before allowing them to head back. Double checking the last screen, he opened the ground bridge to a remote area near the small city of Gleenbrook, Nevada. It was on the edge of Lake Tahoe where they had ventured to. Truthfully they could have gone farther, but decided to stop there for the day and enjoy it. Watching them come through, he closed the bridge and watched them continue out and on their way to Jack's home.

:Bulkhead, you about ready to head home with Miko?:

:Ready when you are and at the original drop off location.:

:Sounds good. Bridging there now.: Ratchet finished the comm while opening the ground bridge.

Watching the swirl of colors from as it finished the opening process, failing to see Wheeljack sneak off in the background. It took a moment for Bulkhead to come through and he kept driving as well. That made it easier on Ratchet in the long run. And Bumblebee had stayed local so there was no reason to bridge him over.

Silently Ratchet switched back over to his other computer to finish a few things on the medical coding project. Ratchet was trying to complete the coding before he saved it for the night. It wasn't necessary recharge by any means, but the stress of the day was always released by doing so . He enjoyed an oppertunity to embrace the peace and quiet, But it never lasted for long. Majority of nights ended with someone or something setting off alarms and Ratchet would always have to jump and figure out what was going on.

Pressing save, Ratchet closed out of the last tab on his computer before turning to get energon. As he did the internal alarm went off to notify him of activity. Sighing, he moved back only to realize that again it was the Ship-like object out aways, this time more defined . Encripting a message before sending it out.

4JGPH95 KF3 X3VRLG8Z7A? YWM0.

Ratchet looked at it for a moment and then started to run it through all the sources he had. Something had to pop up with this code, but it was making him feel very uneasy with every nanoklik. Why would an Autobot send an encripted message to an Autobot unless they were new and didn't know any better or they didn't want anything important slipping out. Watching the system flip through every code and not find anything, he stopped and sat there in shock. This had to be a Decepticon code. There wasn't any other options.

"Ratchet, you should be in bed," Bumblebee beeped coming up beside him. "You know it isn't good for you."

"I will be. I just got this coded message" pausing for a nanoklik "I will handle it in the morning."

"When do you ever do that, Ratchet?" Bumblebee beeped the question glancing over to the code and pausing. "I've seen that before. I go this."

Ratchet sighed sending him a copy of the message.

"Only if you follow your own advice you always give me and don't stay up all night with it,Good night, Bee."

"Good night," he beeped in reply hugging he gently.

Ratchet watched Bumblebee run off with a slight shake of his helm. Turning, he slowly walked to his recharging quarters before another alarm could go off. Opening the door, he entered only to be pulled aside by a mech."Ratchet, where's your energon?" Wheeljack asked concerned as the door shut and he leaned with both arms out against the wall blocking ratchet.

"I forgot mine. I'll get it in a bit."

"No you won't. I know you too well. Ratchet, what's going on? You never use to be this way," he asked dropping his arms from the wall. "I know your temper is from the war, but what about everything else? You are letting yourself go."

"Jackie," Ratchet said softly taking the cube of energon. "You know as well as I do that we were not meant for these lives. You were an inventor, not a Wrecker. We had a family. You were NOT a loner by any means. This... Front you have put on is not who you are and it's not who I love."

Wheeljack took that in as Ratchet sat on the edge of his berth and looked down at the cube in his servo.

"If this is who you have become since the war, I guess I can try to open my optics some more."

"Sunshine, that's what's bothering you?" Wheeljack asked moving to sit beside him dropping the act he had been holding up this entire time. "If you would have told me that, I would have acted normal with only you. I did it to get away from the others Ratchet. I needed to do it, to search for the younglings and you."

Without another word, Wheeljack leaned in and kissed Ratchet gently on the lips. He didn't expect Ratchet to pull him closer, but he allowed the action and deepened the kiss. It didn't last long though because Ratchet pulled away to look Wheeljack in the optics with a saddened expression.

"You almost look like you could cry."

"Wheeljack, it all goes back to the fact that the war has messed everything up and screwed with everyone's lives. Our planet is gone, our people are lost, we are killing each other instead of trying to find peace. Our younglings are lost, our families are destroyed, no one can form bonds, let alone have spark..." Ratchet stopped and buried his face in Wheeljack's shoulder.

"You want a sparkling, don't you?" Wheeljack inquired as he rubbed Ratchet's back gently trying to comfort him.

"I never said that," he half snapped in defense as he pulled back.

"Ratchet, it's okay if you want one. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Jackie, we are in the middle of a war. We can't have a sparkling. We can't even let people know we are in a bond."

"We can't have a sparkling now, but we can after the war," Wheeljack smirked. "But we can have some fun tonight."

Ratchet looked up into Wheeljack's glowing blue optics and couldn't help but genuinely smile at him. He knew exactly what Wheeljack was referring to and it had been ages since the last time they had done anything. Just the thought alone was enough to excite him.

"I would enjoy that," he muttered trying to keep himself calm and relaxed.

Wheeljack smiled and pushed Ratchet back on the berth gently before kissing him on the neck trying to changes things up a little. Nipping slightly, he pulled a moan from his lover as his servos started to travel lower towards his mid-section. The motion was smooth and graceful for a mech of his size. It wasn't that Ratchet didn't love it, but he was more into Wheeljack being slightly rough with him. Being that he hadn't been with him romantically for so long, he also knew it would be a very short interfacing. Maybe this could turn into something regular again though.

:Jackie.:

:Yes, Sunshine.:

:Rougher... Please...:

:As you wish, my love.:

Wheeljack smiled and moved his hands straight down to his gray hips before gripping them roughly. As soon as Ratchet's lips parted in a groan, Wheeljack crushed his lips against his roughly as he started to massage Ratchet's hips with some force. His grips had gotten stronger since his time with the Wreckers over the year, but that was one thing Ratchet wouldn't complain about. Moving one of his hands down, he gripped his cod piece playfully as Ratchet gasped loudly.

:You like that, Sunshine?:

:Yes, Jackie. I love it.: Ratchet commed him back feeling the removal of his cod piece as he reached up to pull Wheeljack's off.

Watching Wheeljack's spike pressurize cause Ratchet's breath to catch in his throat. He had forgotten how big he was, but seeing Wheeljack's optics looking at his told him roughly the same time.

:I miss you, Ratchet.:

:I do too, Jackie.:

Wheeljack smiled and took Ratchet in his mouth before another word could be exchanged. Ratchet gasped at the feel of the mouth around his spike. It was an amazing feeling. Again, something long forgotten. Gripping the sheets on the berth, he held back a groan. He didn't want to seem overly needy. Bobbing up and down slowly at first, Wheeljack started teasing his bondmate. He wanted him so bad, but at the same time, he also wanted to take him time and please the beautiful mech lying beneath him. He also knew through their bond what Ratchet felt even if he didn't say a word to him. They were both needy today and most of the pleasure would just have to wait until next time.

Removing one servo from Ratchet's hip, he took his spike in servo and tugged it twice before taking a little transfluid to moisten a digit. Speeding up the bobbing, he gently pushed one digit into Ratchet's valve causing a gasp to escape Ratchet's mouth.

:You can be loud if you want.:

:I don't want other's to hear.:

:I do.: Smiling playfully

Wheeljack started gently moving his digit in Ratchet as he continued bobbing before adding a second digit. The tightness around his digit was almost enough to finish him.

:Jackie, just enter me.:

:Ratchet, you aren't stretched enough.:

:I don't care.:

:Are y...:

:Now.:

:Okay.:

Wheeljack pulled his mouth and digits away from Ratchet as he rubbed the dripping transfluid over his spike. He knew Ratchet like it rough, but he was afraid of hurting him. Glancing down and into the beautiful blue optics, he straddled his lover and rubbed over Ratchet's entrance. Giving him a second, he pushed in and entered the tight valve. Ratchet cried out in a loud moan and Wheeljack had to bite his lip to stay silent. It was an amazing feeling that could make them both finish right away.

:Move, Jackie... Please.:

:Anything for you.:

Wheeljack pulled back and started to thrust in and out of Ratchet causing them both to moan loudly as they felt pleasure build up. They needed this a long time ago and now that they were getting it, they weren't going to want to let it pass. The feeling of Wheeljack's spike hitting hard against his inside's felt like heaven. But there was something else missing. He wanted Wheeljack all the way. He wanted to spark merge with him too. Gently his digits moved to stroke over the seam of the spark chamber.

:Ratchet, you want to spark merge?:

:I do, and you?:

:I do. Are you protected?:

:I am and I know you are.:

Wheeljack nodded and opened his spark chamber to reveal his beautiful shining spark that glew a gold tint. Ratchet was in awe as always as he opened his almost in shame due to the duller color of his being more yellow. But Wheeljack never seemed to mind and pressed theirs together in merging. In doing so, everything that was one became the other. They were one now, one being. They understood everything the other one felt all at once and yet it brought more pleasure. Wheeljack kept thrusting in Ratchet, but even without doing so, they both overloaded quickly blacking out on Ratchet's berth.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been so long since I have posted anything. With college, my Grandmother passing, and now we are looking to move, things have been crazy. **

* * *

Bumblebee reached his room and already had broken the encrypted message. He wanted to make sure he could give his Ada at least one orn to sleep and today was it. He had already talked with Wheeljack and worked out all the details with him. Today it was him taking care of the message, a quite simple one at that.

'Autobot or Decepticon? Help.'

'Autobot. Sunny, Sides, or Blue? Are you okay?' (Bumblebee)

Of course he replied all in code, he made it . Sending it back, he awaited a reply a person he assumed to be from his past.

Bumblebee's past before the war had always somewhat of a mystery, at least for those who weren't his genitors. His genitors weren't even his real ones. His real ones were killed in the early stages of rebellion. His newest genitors took him in without second thought and treated him as their own. It wasn't until he was older that he understood that they weren't his real genitors, but he never cared one bit. To him they where his real genitors and that alone was more than he could ask for. That day Ratchet and Wheeljack gave him every memory they had of him and his real genitors.

Right about that time a new message popped up, again coded.

'None, but know all three personally. They are okay, but in need of help. Energon low.'

Bumblebee took a nanoklik to think over all the possibilities of that. Energon low and the fact that this was a totally separate person. Something didn't feel right but he wasn"t sure of the nessary procautions he sent his next message.

'How can I trust you? You could have stolen this code from them.'

Bee's mind wondered threw the few mechs that knew the code. I was only Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, and himself. They had made it to secretly pass notes around the adults espically Bluestreak's genitor. He was one very tightly strung the say the least. Every once in a while one would slip pass to an adult, but they would never break the code. It helped that they mixed many different symbols and styles of writing to make their code too.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the prankster twins, were orphans that all the adults helped jointly raise. They were slightly older than Bumblebee and Bluestreak who were roughly the same age, Bumblebee being the younger one. When they started secretly training with weapons, Bluestreak wanted nothing to do with it. He was terrified he would hurt someone or worse kill someone and that was what they hoped they would never have to do, but if they had to, they would. They trained to protect their selves,each other and the ones they loved.

Bumblebee was pulled out of his thoughts when another reply came through.

'Please trust me. I was given this code from them and told that if anything goes wrong, one mech can read it by the name of Bumblebee. All three of them are so low on energon that they asked me to put them into medical stsis. Please, we need help.'

Medical stasis? There's another medic? If they are all Autobots, this would be a major advantage for them.

'So you're a medic. Autobot? We may help, but tell me something. If you come and we are lied to... Are you prepared to face the consequences?'

Bluestreak was always the one they worried about the most. He feared fighting, war, death, destruction, and most of all loosing everyone. Bumblebee never understood why and never asked. Bumblebee did remember the day he moved next door with his genitor through. He looked terrified and also wouldn't stop talking to himself. Bumblebee went straight up to him and introduced himself along with the twins. Bluestreak smiled softly and introduced himself with his genitor glaring over him. That was a glare that Bumblebee would never forget, that was a mech to fear.

The new message came through shorter than the last few.

'I have been trained along the way. If you want, video call me and I will prove my worth. And I am willing to do anything for them.'

'Give me the id I need and I will call you. You better be worth it.' (Bumblebee)

Bumblebee stood up and slowly made his way into the main room of the base. All was silent except for Ratchet. Bumblebee smiled, knowing what he was doing, but ignored it to go to the computer and signed into his account.

'Bstreak is the one signed in. I don't have one. I can explain later.'

Bumblebee paused. Bstreak was Bluestreak's account. He prayed to Primus this wasn't a hack as he picked to call him. Watching the video of him pop up he watched the black screen in anticipation. It took a nanoklik but finally it connected and a very young, faded blue and gray mech appeared on the screen.

"Are you Bumblebee?"

"Yes. Are you the one I was messaging?" he replied shocked.

"I am. My name is Blitz," he replied before stepping aside to show Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Bluestreak. "As I said, they are all okay. Energon is so low that they asked to go into medical stasis to save it."

Blitz moved back into view as Bumblebee saw movement behind him.

"How many are there total?"

"Five," Blitz said knowing how dangerous it was for a youngling to be known of, but he wasn't about to lie.

He had heard horror stories of what the Decepticons did to younglings in the early years and never wished his sister to hear them, but before he could comm her she came into view and right up to him crying and pulling on his arm.

"Brother, Ada won't wake," she whispered.

"He's okay. They all are. Go sit down and I will be over there in a bit," Blitz explained kneeling on her eye level, praying to Primus that Bumblebee couldn't hear her.

Nodding, Starfire moved to sit curled into Bluestreak motionless arms. She was terrified she had lost her Ada and Atars.

"Sorry about that," Blitz turned back to the call.

"I have to ask and I promise to not say anything, but... Bluestreak is your Ada and hers too, right?"

Blitz paused as fear washed over him. How did Bumblebee know that Bluestreak was his Ada when he was told his whole life that no one is to ever know. And his complete shock will totally give it away so there was no denying it now.

"Yes," Blitz nodded.

"We will send you coordinates to land tomorrow. Head towards the third planet from the Sun, Earth."

"Thank you. Oh, who all is there?"

"Optimus Prime, Rathet, Wheeljack, Arcee, Bulkhead, and myself. Why?"

"Has no one stopped by?" Blitz asked as his hope faded slightly.

"No. Sorry. Are there others out there?"

"Yes," Blitz nodded as the last of his hope faded. "Thank you though."

"No problem. Oh and Blitz."

"Yes."

"Thank you," Blitz responded as Bumblebee cut the connection and started to search for landing coordinates.

He knew all the basics to finding a location. Make it random, remotes, away from base, and away from optic view. Pulling up a map, he smiled as he zoomed in on the Northwest area of Canada where Alaska connected. Not many people go through there and those who do stay on the one road. Picking a decent location, he sent blitz the coordinates and signed off as he headed to his berthroom sending one more message to Blitz.

'Who are you looking for?'

He knew from the look on the young mechs face that he was hunting. He had seen it every time they stopped on the way to Earth when Ratchet asked about Wheeljack. Depending on his answer he knew who the Atar or should he say Atars of Blitz and his sister were. His guess were the pranking twins.

'If I tell you, you can't tell my genitors.'

So it wasn't family. His perdition was correct.

'I promise. I ask so I can try to help.'

Something told him to find out and hope that it was someone who couldn't harm him. If it was a Decepticon or a criminal, he had to warn Bluestreak. Bluestreak was the calmest of all of them and he knew he wouldn't freak like the twins would. Knowing that this young mech was Bluestreak's made him want to protect him even more than before.

'His name is Blurr.'

Bumblebee stopped everything. He couldn't believe what he was reading. Blurr had never slowed down from his life to even think about a relationship before. Why not? And with this young mech?

'Blurr... You mean like Blurr the racer?'

Blurr was slightly older than the twins, but the fastest Cybertronian ever. As he got older and recognized by drafters, he started pushing to race. Bumblebee remembered Blurr's first race. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had personallyl known Blurr long enough to get four tickets to the race for BumblBee and Bluestreak to join them. Everyone but the four betted against Blurr except for them, but Blurr won against all odds. With the winnings, the younglings split it four ways. Bluestreak gave his to his Ada who questioned the means of the money Bumblebee gave his to his genitors who freaked, and the twins used theirs for necessities. And the next day, the magazine that sold the single most copies in the history of Cybertron featured a sub-adult Blurr who had just won his first race. They bought roughly ten copies and got them all autographed.

'Yeah. He use to be a racer, Now he is a spy. That's why I worry about him.'

Bumblebee smiled and flipped through his files of pictures and memories. He wanted to find the small video clip of the first time the twins brought Blurr over with them. Bluestreak was with them and they tried to play as long as they could till Bluestreak's Ada came out. Finding it, he forwarded it with a message.

'Enjoy!'

If nothing else, he wanted to cheer up the young mech. If that meant sending him memories of the past, that meant showing him everything he could. It was the least he could do. But nothing could prepare him for the reaction he would get.

'That's... That's my genitors with Blurr. I...I didn't know they knew each other and OH MY PRIMUS... Blurr was so cute. Oh My Primus! Thank you so much. I really can not thank you enough, Bumblebee. I will comm you tommorrow in code. Thank you.'

'You are welcome, Blitz. Take care of your family and head this was. Stay in code always and message me. Later.'

Bumblebee smiled as his spark fluttered knowing that his childhood friends were headed here. Yes, times were different now, but they would remember him. He was sure of it. If they didn't, he would know how to take it . Lying down, he offlined his optics and replayed his memories of them till he fell into recharge with an alarm set for before Ratchet could get up.

-Vos Die Scheiße Kopf (edited)

* * *

Please enjoy and review!


	4. Chapter 3

**This is the next chapter. Anything inside here :example: is commed amongst each other. Mentions of America's strange culture.**

**Edited by: ****~Vos Die Scheiße Kopf**

* * *

Ratchet rolled over and onlined his optics as he looked at the recharging outline of his bondmate. A smile stretched across his face as he leaned over plating a kiss on his lips gently before rolling over to get out of his berth only to find Bumblebee on his other side.

:Bee, what are you doing here?:

:Ratchet, you finally woke up,: Bumblebee replied to the comm.

:How long have you been in here?:

:Not even an orn but I was able to decipher the code.: beeping with upmost delight.

:Anything important?:

:After some communication with the sender, they are headed to Earth.:

:They?: Ratchet asked with concern.

:Bluestreak and a young medic,: Bumblebee responded wanting to keep the twins a secret.

:Where are they landing?: Ratchet smiled understanding why his youngling didn't ask.

:In a unpopulated wildlife protected area in Australia.:

:Sounds good. Go watch for them and keep me posted.:

Ratchet watched as Bumblebee walked out of the room calmly as he could. He thought over the days on Cybertron when Bumblebee and Bluestreak were young. There were three other younglings near their age, two of which Ratchet and Wheeljack took in and cared for. As to what happened to any of them, he was unsure. That was something he would have to ask Bluestreak about.

"Wheeljack," Ratchet said softly.

"Yes Sunshine?" he responded receiving a sleepish groan.

"Guess who is on their way here?"

"Hmmm... I don't know... Ultra Magnus...MEGATRON?" olting up out of berth

"No..." calming his weary bondmate. "Why in Primus' name would I be telling you about Ultra Magnus showing up? If that were the case, I would be telling you to pack and we would be leaving. I am not dealing with his strick aft," Ratchet ranted as Wheeljack laughed.

"Then who?"

"Bluestreak."

"He's a good kid. I wonder how his Ada is doing?"

"I don't know, but it reminded me of the other younglings."

"I bet they are fine, Ratchet," Wheeljack reassured him with a kiss on the cheek. "They may be trying to find us too."

"Thanks, Jackie. I am going to go help Bee get him here."

"Go help him and I will contact Blue's Ada," Wheeljack said kissing him gently.

With a smile, Ratchet stood and made his way to the main room to see Bumblebee gaming with Raf. Miko had set up his guitar and had started to play music and Jack was no where to be seen. The Jasper base was starting to come to life with the daily sounds of humans and bot moving about. Besides the arrival of a new mech, it would just be another typical day.

:Bumblebee, have you contacted Bluestreak this morning?: Ratchet asked.

:Yes, and they will be here in... roughly two hours.:

:A night time landing in the Australian desert... Great...: Ratchet sighed as he threw his servos up.

:At least I didn't pick the Black Rock Desert. Burning Man is this week.:

:Burning Man?:

:Yeah, some event Miko wanted to go to out in the desert where they burn a wooden man. I personally don't get it, but I was told that thousands go there each year.:

:That's just what we need. People burning men in the desert,: Ratchet said with concern for the human race.

Walking to his computer, Ratchet took note of the incoming ship before pulling up the human's internet and typing in 'Burning Man'. A number of sites popped up quickly including images of thousands of people camped in a half circle in the desert and a wooden man being burned with fire.

"Ratchet, I didn't know you were interested in Burning Man?" a female voice came from behind him.

"Not at all. I just can't help, but have some concerns for those who burn wooden people," he responded as he exited the site.

"It's a statue made of wood to look like a man," Miko explained. "The humans who go are "hippies" for the most part and some believe that burning the man will signal for aliens."

"That is the strangest thing I have ever heard," Ratchet snorted. "Signalling for aliens by burning a wooden man in the desert."

"Well, you guys landed so maybe some other aliens will see it and come," Miko said hopeful.

"Miko, you do know that all of the other alien species I know of are not friendly. Some are worse than the Decepticons."

"Oh," Miko said softly.

"I just don't get why anyone would camp in the desert for a week to..."

"A week and a half."

"Okay. A week and a half to signal for aliens," Ratchet finished. "That is just crazy."

"It's not that crazy. It's just different than what you are use to," Miko smiled.

Shaking his helm, he pulled back up the radar.

:Bee, do you want to drive out with us to go get Bluestreak?:

:Of course I do! I was thinking about just going with Wheeljack as to not draw too much attention.:

:That's fine too. I am not going to bridge you to the landing site, but a little bit of a drive away.:

:Okay.:

Bumblebee stood up and beeped to Raf that he had to go on a mission.

"Okay. Be safe," he smiled. "Miko, you want to race me?"

"You won't win," she grinned running over and jumping on the sofa beside him.

:Jackie, Bee wants you to join him on the field to get Bluestreak,: Ratchet commed.

:On my way, Sunshine.: smirking

:Stop calling me that,: Ratchet snapped.

Wheeljack laughed as he emerged from his room and walked to stand next to Bumblebee. The two mechs ready for anything their medic told them to do.

"You two know what your assignment is. I am bridging you out a bit to not draw attention. If you think it's sage to bridge back from ground zero, I will bridge you back there."

"Understood," Wheeljack said as Bumblebee beeped the same.

They understood what was to be done. They would bridge to the Australian desert in the middle of the night and rescue Bluestreak and the young medic that was traveling with him. Bumblebee alone knew that it wasn't two mechs, but five in total and took it amongst himself to grab energon for all of them.

Nodding, Ratchet tuned and typed in coordinates about three and a half miles to the northeast of Alice Springs, NT, Australia in the Joint Geological/Geophysical Reserve. It would be a short trip totaling about twenty kilometers or twelve and a half miles. Their plan was to drive through Alice Springs and over to Alice Sprinfs Desert Park. From there they would walk through the park to Ilparpa Swamp Wildlfie Protected Area. It was a great area and being a protected area, no one would be there at did a great job at planning a landing spot.

"Are you two ready?" Ratchet asked as the human kids watched with curiosity.

"Ready when you are," Wheeljack responded as Bumblebee simply gave a nod.

Opening the ground bridge, Ratchet looked at his bondmate and the youngling he raised and prayed to Primus that the two would return safely with Bluestreak and the new mech. Each time he sent anyone out on the field, he prayed for their safe return.

"Be safe," he said softly as he watched them cross into the ground bridge and into the foreign country beyond.

~Vos Die Scheiße Kopf

* * *

**Enjoy and please review. **

**Notes:  
Burning Man really does take place in Black Rock Desert, NV. If you go look it up, there is quiet a bit of interesting information out there about it. It's a huge party so called and also a fire dancing get together. I have always wanted to go, but haven't. It is the last weekend in August to the first weekend of September. I figured with it coming up, I would add a mention of it into my story. :D If anyone has been, I would love to hear about your adventure to Burning Man.**


End file.
